mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Filburt Shelbach
Filburt Shelbach is a main and originally secondary character of the cartoon, Rocko's Modern Life and the comic book series of the same name. Filburt happens to be one of Rocko's friends as well as Heffer's. There is running gag in the TV series where he gets nausia. In M.U.G.E.N, Filburt has been created by BeanFan112, as well as appearing as a striker of WlanmaniaX's Rocko. Filburt has very blocky spritework and winposes that barely fit his sounds. It should also be noted that Filburt's moves may have taken inspiration from WlanmaniaX's Rocko and Madoldcrow1105's SpongeBob SquarePants. Gameplay Filburt is a very repetitive character in terms of his gameplay, with limited crouching and aerial attacks - a common trait with BeanFan's other characters. His hyper attacks (especially the "Ultimate Shell Spin" hyper) are difficult to pull off due to similar motions being used on other attacks, and the overly long "Piggy Talkie Explosion" hyper that costs 3000 power actually deals less damage than the lower-leveled hypers, rendering it a complete waste of power. When it comes to combo ability, one might assume Filburt is pretty combo-heavy, seeing as it uses the MvC-inspired Eternity of Heroes template, but he is not. Due to the aforementioned lack of crouching and aerial attacks and the short reach on both his stand and jump light kick, his launcher attack is made redundant with only one aerial attack to use (unless you spam the aerial variants of his "Shell Spin" and "Ultimate Shell Spin" over and over, relating heavily to the previous statement of Filburt being a very repetitive character). Filburt's AI takes advantage of what limited combos he has, being known to spam his "Shell Spin" move and summon Heffer to no end, though the latter attack fails to make contact with the opponent due to misplaced hitboxes. 'Stats' *Life: 1001 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100.5 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Bowling Ball Throw - D, DF, F, x/y/z Shell Spin - D, DB, B, a (also usable while in the air) Call Heffer - D, DB, B, x 'Hypers' Tooth Fairy - D, DB, B, a+b (uses 1000 power) Ultimate Shell Spin - D, DF, F, x+y (uses 2000 power) Pig-Talkie Explosion - D, DB, B, b+c (uses 3000 power) 'Palette Gallery' Filburt1.png Filburt2.png Filburt3.png Filburt4.png Filburt5.png Filburt6.png 'Victory quotes' 'General' *"I'm nauseous, I'm nauseous, I'm nauseous..." *"You turn the page, wash your hands. Turn the page, wash your hands. Turn the page, wash your hands..." *"Oh fishsticks." *"If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing adequately." *"Fighters of M.U.G.E.N, repeat after me. 'Wee-wee!'" *"Hey, ask me what time it is." *"High-five?" *"I'm Mr. Lucky!" *"I am the cheese! I am the best character on this show! I am better than both the salami and the bologna combined!" *"Do I look okay to you?" *"Are you okay there, Rocko?" Videos File:TIS MUGEN WTF Beanfan!!! Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Nicktoons Characters Category:Rocko's Modern Life Characters Category:90's Characters Category:Animals Category:Video Game Characters Category:Males Category:Comic Characters Category:Strikers Category:Reptiles Category:Turtles